The Supernovas of What?
by Superemopowerz
Summary: Part of Blindluck92 Supernovas series. I recommend you reading that. What will happen if you can receive redemption? To undo your past sins but under the servitude of another? Will you take it or will you let it go? What will the decision be for the dark clone of Galen Marek?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Hello everyone! First I want to thank my beta and my fellow writer Blindluck92 for allowing me to writing a spin-off of his story The Supernovas of Mass Effect. I couldn't do this without you man! Thanks a bunch man! Second I highly recommend you to read his story, not only is it a great read but it will make things less confusing for you. Finally without a further delay I present you The Supernovas of What?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fictional works they are own by there respected owners.**

* * *

 _Station of Debate_

"No!" Starkiller yelled. "I won't allow it! He caused too much death and destruction!"

"So?" the lady with the black hood yelled back. "Is that supposed to mean something around here? We have all killed and slaughtered before, some more than others."

Now the other Starkiller, Unique Galen Marek, stepped forward. "This one is different, April. He kills for much darker reasons than those we recruit for the Supernovas" Galen tried to counter.

As the argument continued, a man chained inside the Station of Containment finally began to stir. In the eyes of many, this man may seem like a killer, a monster, a bringer of doom, but not all may judge a book by its cover. This pale, veiny man was none other than the perfect clone of Galen

Marek. The secret Dark Apprentice of Darth Vader.

The Dark Apprentice slowly opened his amber eyes to see that he was no longer on Korriban. _"Where am I?"_ The Apprentice wondered as he slowly regained consciousness. He tried to get up, only to he realized that he couldn't. He was chained by ethereal shackles somehow. Even stranger, he did not understand was why this room felt so dark and… void in the Force. He couldn't even use the Force to break free! His connection was not cut, thank the stars, just dampened to the point of uselessness.

The dark clone tried – oh he tried – to get break free from his bindings. It infuriated him to no end that he could not escape. Eventually he became exhausted by this endeavor and granted himself a temporary reprieve, if only to try and regain his strength. While he waited, he elected to meditate, harness his rage and recall to the best of his abilities the events that led to this current predicament.

 _Flashback: Revan's Territory_

 _Skywalker Era: Korriban 10 ABY_

 _He was meditating among the many crypts in the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban. Trying to deepen his connection to the Dark Side, or what the ancient users would have called Bogan._

" _The Force here is so powerful!" The assassin yelled through the ancient tombs. "I can feel it surging through me! Such power!" Several hours later, he decided that that his daily meditation was over. It was time to return to his camp. When he got back, he began cooking the Tuk'ata that he killed when entering Naga Sadow's tomb._

 _While eating his meal, the Dark Apprentice couldn't help but think on the past. It has been a full ten years since the Rebel Alliance destroyed the Death Star. Ten years since he had lost his connection to his master, Darth Vader. He knew that young Jedi Knight, Skywalker, had killed Vader above Endor. The Dark Apprentice had been there himself, stealthily trying to kill his way through the rebels. But when he saw the Death Star blew up, he knew that all hope was lost for the Empire._

 _So he ran, he knew fighting now was fool's errand. But it had been more than that. Had the Dark Apprentice been on time, he could have eliminated Skywalker's twin sister and that damnable scoundrel Han Solo. The Wookie might have posed a slightly greater threat, but in the end, it too would have fallen._

 _He was delayed, however. Not by some logistical error, no nothing so pitifully mundane. A… presence – he knew not else how to describe it – had been dogging the Apprentice from the shadows. It was in the trees, the rocks, the very shadows. And without firing a shot, it had managed to run circles around the Dark Apprentice, leaving him to chase his tail as the Death Star was reduced to orbital debris._

 _The dark clone suddenly froze. That presence. It was not of the Force, yet still so strong. It was the one from Endor, and now it was_ _ **here**_ _. On Korriban. It was_ _ **following**_ _him! Harnessing his rage, the Apprentice strode out of his camp and into the unforgiving Korriban sun. Reaching out,_

 _he attempted to locate his mystery stalker._

 _"Whatever you are, I can sense your presence!" he yelled. "Stop hiding in the shadows like a coward, and face me!"_

 _"The shadows?" a sharp, metallic voice called out, almost in amusement. Artificially born with the memories and training of the original Galen Marek, the Dark Apprentice recognized that his elusive foe wore a voice synthesizer, much like Vader had. Unlike the deep thunderous baritone of Vader, however, this voice was softer, quieter, and significantly raspier._

 _It was_ _ **unwelcome**_ _. And it spoke again._

 _"Hiding in the shadows isn't a weakness," the presence boasted, though its voice came from no discernable source. "It is a_ _ **weapon**_ _!"_

 _And then the Apprentice was hit. Hard. By a discus that made no noise as it sliced through the air. On contact, it released a gas that rapidly drained the Apprentice of his mental and physical energy. He lacked the focus to draw on the Force, and he'd already lost the strength to stand, let alone wield his lightsabers. Soon he would slip into unconsciousness._

 _As he fell to the ground, the owner of the voice and the source of the infuriating presence finally revealed itself. And now that the masked shadow loomed over him, the Dark Apprentice knew why he'd sensed such power from a man that lacked Force-sensitivity._

 _He was sensing an_ _ **absence of fear**_ _. Fear was easy for Sith to control when everyone was afraid of them. In the eyes of the galaxy, they were practically gods, their power limitless, their wrath devastating. Even Jedi feared them, if only for what they represented._

 _But this man, this_ _ **monster**_ _, wasn't afraid of him, or anything for that matter. Instead he weaponized fear, using it to combat those of infinitely superior power. Behind that mask, with its jagged metal "ears" was no man, but a mist. Beneath that armor was no flesh, but smoke. It hit like the night itself, unknown, inevitable, and everywhere at once. With this simple yet devastating tactic, a man in a suit had neutralized him. The Dark Apprentice had never been so thoroughly and completely beaten, not even by Vader._

 _"This is AK," he heard the figure say as he lost consciousness. "Package is secure. Get me off this rock."_

 _End Flashback_

So the man with no fear brought him here, wherever "here" was, and left him chained like some kind of animal. How amusing he thought.

While the Dark Apprentice had been taking a trip down memory lane, he was unaware of the argument taking place elsewhere in Solara. An argument that would either save his life or end it depending on the outcome. An argument that was quickly gaining more attention from Uniques and Supernovas alike.

"Master Revan!" the original Galen Marek cried out. "Are you truly for this? You cannot honestly believe that we need another me among the ranks?"

"I do. What's more, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. You and I are both prime examples of that." Revan voice sounding that of parent scolding their child. "We both have done things we regret. Give him a chance."

Galen's jaw locked tight. "With respect, Master Revan, that _thing_ -"

"Is exactly as human and alive as the 'good' Starkiller at your side!" the Hero of Tython shouted out. "Any rights you grant to one must also be extended to his functional twin."

"Not to mention they're both technically _your_ twins Marek," Clay Kaczmarek added. "What's that make you, besides the template for their DNA, their memories, their very lives?"

All good arguments. Galen Marek held out a moment longer before conceding to the wisdom of his fellow Uniques.

The "good" Starkiller clone was not so easily swayed. "No, no, no! This is a bad idea! That monster's too drunk on the Dark Side. And unlike you, he didn't lose his memory. Everything he's done, he did it because he _wanted_ to."

Exile Meetra Surik rolled her eyes. "The Dark Side can offer power to those who use it properly. You all know this. The Light and Dark side are the opposite ends of a very large and very grey spectrum that is the Force."

"And if you can avoid dichotomizing that spectrum," Revan continued to lecture, "then you can learn to wield the Force in its entirety with perfect balance."

"Balance?" the Voidhound repeated, "I'm not getting a very 'balanced' vibe from this one, Rev. Not enough to let him loose in the field. Seriously, who here wants the Dark Apprentice running amok around their closest friends from their past lives?"

This stirred up several voices, all from Uniques equally afraid of what a dark clone of Galen Marek could unleash upon their territories.

As the never ending debate continue on it attracted others to join. Some agreed with Starkiller, others sided with Revan, and some just wanted to watch. Vergil, Son of Sparda and Dante's brother, had been listening since the start. Eventually he'd had enough and decided to speak his mind.

"I disagree with you, Starkiller. And you as well, Voidhound. This 'evil' clone of yours can very well find redemption. This organization took no less of a risk with me, not to mention several of my peers. Kratos, for example. He murdered gods to sate his vengeance, destroying everything in his path. He cared nothing for the consequences of his actions, nor the chaos left in his wake. Nevertheless Solara still offered him a place and a purpose." The white-haired devil smirked. "And while Dante is – obviously – no saint, he is the far more noble Son of Sparda. Yet here I stand before you. A Supernova that actually _has_ 'run amok' around some of your worlds and friends." Having said his piece, Vergil left without saying another word.

Feeling defeated Starkiller lowered his head, frustrated and angry. "You don't understand how much pain he has caused me." The clone looked at Marek. "Caused _us_."

Sensing there defeat, April comforted them. "We understand how you're feeling. Truly. But he deserves to get another chance like the rest of us."

"We all know it's more than that!" Noble Six thundered. It was rare to hear the Spartan-III talk, so everyone took this as their cue to sit down, shut up, and listen carefully. "Solara has entered a new age," Six declared. "Heroes can save our worlds, but it will take enforcers like this Dark Apprentice to _keep_ them. That's the ugly truth, and we all know it."

Both the original Marek and the Starkiller "good" clone sighed in defeat. "Fine," Starkiller conceded, "but that doesn't mean we have to _like_ it." Several of the Supernovas and Uniques that supported them nodded in agreement, but the debate was officially over. For now.

"That understandable." Deciding that it was time, April motioned for both of them to follow. "Now I think it's time to greet our guest. Try to be nice, you two." With a small smirk, she couldn't resist adding, "At least treat him how _you_ would want to be treated."

Marek and Starkiller facepalmed. There would be absolutely no end to the clone jokes, they could already tell.

* * *

 **That's it folks! I hoped you enjoyed it! Do you guys like it? Let me know!**


	2. RIP Freedom Guard

**Hello my fellow readers. Now I know you all are expecting an update and I do apologize deceiving you. Usually I do not post just a Author Note post or I try to avoid them as much as possible, but today I could not help it. The reason for this update is that we have lost a fellow writer. It pains me to say this but we have lost a man I have always looked up to, Freedom Guard, was his name. On August 5th, he had a Cardiac Arrest. For those who do not know what a Cardiac Arrest; it is when their is a stop in the blood circulation due to the failure of the heart. Sadly they were not able to resuscitate him.**

 **To those who do not know Freedom Guard had written forty-three stories, two concepts, and one story challenge. Freedom Guard was an amazing writer and had a vast amount knowledge on the things he wrote. Some of you have probably read some of his stories, you can tell how different he wrote things, how his imagination was expanding the things he worked on. He did amazing job in writing characters, opinions, thoughts, and expressions. He was such a dedicated writer and you can read it through his writing. He also inspired many to write. Every time he posted a chapter, it was numerous amount of pages worth of content, all in a short amount of time, something I probably will never achieve.**

 **To many, they will be losing a such talented writer, but to me, and others, we are losing an inspiration, a mentor. Though I may not show it in my stories, he inspired me to write this Prototype and justice league crossover. When I first came to fanfiction, I was scared by the overwhelming amount of stories, that I decided not to write. However, after reading my first Freedom Guard story, it inspired me to. He gave me the courage indirectly and directly.**

 **When I finally decided to ask him for advice on what I should write he said Prototype-Justice League one since there was none at the time. Without Freedom Guard I would probably would have never written anything on here.**

 **For those of you who are still reading this I applaud you. Thank you for going through time and reading this. Expect a new ch** apter soon.


End file.
